Interview Story
by tuckeyhunger99
Summary: be interviewing the Characters from the Original and Legend series pz enjoy
1. Intro: Zoe

**Interview Story**

**As it says on the tin. Interviews on the Original and Legend Characters. And for this chapter I (Bob in the First Spyro game) will be interviewing Zoe. Hope you enjoy. **

Stage is black. Then the lights come one. The crowd is raging an roaring with excitement as Bob From the DNN (Dragon News Network) comes on in a black suit. Brown Dragon with Light Blue eyes, horns and wings. He takes a quick bow and then bellows down the microphone

"Hello and welcome. It's me, Bob, your host here and tonight we will be interviewing the Spyro the Dragon characters on the DIN Show"

(Crowd cheer)

"We will be speaking to the Heroes and the Villains' on today's show."

(More screams come from the crowed)

"We will be speaking to: Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter the Cheater, Bianca the Rabbit, Cynder Dragon and many more heroes'.

"As well as the Hero's you got to have the villains: Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, the Sorceress, Red, Gulp and Crush will all be joining us here tonight. Along with the Dark Master himself. MALEFOR!"

(Crowd roar with excitement)

"Or right now settle down. Our First guess comes all the way from Avalar. A cute little girl with wings. Please put your hands' together for ZOE!"

Audience scream and applaud as Zoe flies in a longer golden dress that twinkles in the blinding stage lights. With her fiery red hair flowing down her back, with a single daisy in her hair. She takes a set and the crowd are all silent.

"Zoe. Zoe, Zoe. What an honour it is to have you on my show"

"What a pleasure it is to be here, the light is kind of bright though" Zoe says in her innocent voice.

*You'll get used to it." He laughed slightly to himself "So now then, I'm gunna ask you a series of questions and you just got to answer as many as you can."

"Ok then. Fire away"

"Question one: what was it like when Ripto, who we will speak to later, first tried to take over Avalar?"

Zoe cleared her throat "Well of course it was scary. We didn't know what to do. He just barged in and demanded he was King. Of course we were all panicking. Because Avalar has always been so quite so peaceful and when he came along it was just a mess."

"We all of course know how it ended up though."

Zoe nodded. "If Spyro hadn't have been there, there was no telling what he, Gulp or Crush would have done. Spyro saved us"

Bob smiled and took another card. "This brings me onto my next question. What made you decide to live with Spyro and Sparx in the Dragons Realms? And not continue to live in Avalar?"

"There was number of things really. Well, because I personally felt safer travelling with him, just in case anything like that happened again. Which of course it happened when I'm with Spyro. But I enjoyed it. I got my home world back and it felt amazing it really did. So I guess I liked the excitement really. "Zoe sang happily to herself.

"Aren't you ever scared?"

"Well yeah! But that is what makes it exciting"

"Ok one more question: What is your favourite world you have ever been to?"

Zoe smiled "Charmed Ridge. Has to be there. It's the most colourful most beautiful place I have ever been and of course there are lots of fairies there too."

"Well I'm afraid that is all we have time for Thank you for being here"

"Thank you for having me"

"ZOE EVERYBODY"

The crowd started to roar and howl as Zoe bowed and flew off the stage.

"Ok then my next guest is: He's Green, He's mean and he eats lot Give it up for GULP!"

**Thanks for reading this chapter. If you have any questions you would like to ask Gulp. Please review or PM me. **

**Thanks for reading the Chapter until next time bye!**


	2. Gulp

**Interview Story**

**Gulp**

"Ok then my next guest is: He's Green, He's mean and he eats lot Give it up for GULP!"

Roars change into screams and shouts, as the gigantic dinosaurs walks on to the stage. With all the chairs lifting from the ground with every step he took.

Bob gulps and takes a deep breath. "Gulp it's lovely to meet you! How are to doing tonight?"

Gulp gave him a stern look and said. "I'm... alw...ight" Gulp was trying his hardness to say the right words. The audience and Bob stared at the great green monster in front of them and then to each other. Gulp didn't speak much and now they all knew why.

"So Gulp, I hope the waiting room was comfortable enough for you."

"Yeah it w..as. Boss tr...ied to ki-ll-l Spywo and Gnasty Gnorc thou..gh." Gulp eyes lit up slightly, almost as he was pleased with himself for saying a full sentence.

A huge gasp came from the audience.

"I'm sorry?! Ripto did what?" Bob said in a harsh concerned voice.

"Boss did..nt kill him. He try to. But Bo..ss was st..opped."

A massive relief came from everybody in room.

Bob stretch his neck and then quickly turned his attention to Gulp. "So Gulp. Don't think I'm being rude or anything. But what's wrong with your speech? You don't talk a lot and we were all wondering why?

Gulp nodded then slowly began to speak. "Boss and Crush. Sa...y me get min..d dam..mage."

"Oh!" Bob and the audience felt sorry for the giant monster before them, but they wanted to know how. " Gulp. How did that happen?"

Gulp shrugged his shoulders. "Won't tell me. Too b...ad too say."

"Well that not very nice. I'll tell you what, when Crush and Ripto come on to the stage I'll tell them off for you." Bob smiled "So anyway questions: Gulp, do you get on with any of the people Spyro has faced?"

"I get on wi..th Gnasty Gnorc an Wed"

"right, and how are they towards you?"

"Well ca..use Boss tell me no..t to t-t-talk much. They do..n't real-l-ly speak to me"

"Ok next question: How many septures have you eaten?"

(Laughter comes from the audience.)

"20. Boss I think."

"Sorry always wanted to know. Let's be serious now. So how long have you know Ripto and Crush for?" Bob said fascinated.

Gulp looked at the floor and shook his head to try and remember how long it really was. "I thi..nk sin..ce me child."

"So since you were all children"

"Yh" Gulp nodded with uncertainty.

"And they won't even let you know, why you've got brain damage?" Gulp shook his head. As if he didn't care about.

Whispers and pity was coming from the audience.

Bob looked at Gulp with sorrow. "Gulp. I'm only going to say this once and once only. And don't hurt me for saying this" Gulp nodded. "Get rid of them. Get rid of Crush and Ripto there not worth it. Do you think I'm right in saying that?"

"No." Gulp said in a frustrated voice. "Don't say th..at. You m..ean. I hate you!" Gulp at this point was peering over bob with eyes of rage staring right into his.

"Ok, I take it back. I take it back. Sorry." Gulp then slowly went back to his position. "Right Gulp would you like to back to the waiting if we have finished?" Gulp stared at Bob then heavily walked off stage. "Ok no thats over."

"Next we have The lord of Evil. The Darkest Heart Ever. The Dark Master. Malefor."

**If you have any questions for Malefor plz review or PM me. hoped you enjoyed the Chapter.**


	3. Malefor

**Interview Story**

**Malefor**

"Next we have the lord of Evil. The Darkest Heart Ever. The Dark Master. Malefor." Bob said wells trying to straighten his tie out.

Malefor slowly walked on to the stage, the lights were dimed so you could only see his yellow stained burning eyes, with the dark purple rime in the middle. His eyes made his face glow a little, he looked like a demon moving slowly for its prey. As he came on, there were no cheers, no shouts or screams. Just silence. It almost seemed like respect.

Malefor took his seat and the light turned back on. "Wow! Dark master, sir. That was quite an entrance, if I do say so myself. Anyways great to have you on the show."

Malefor smirked and in his dark cracked voice said. "Gulp almost ate you."

Bob looked confused. "Wait you mean all of you lot can see what we are doing?" Malefor gave a small nod and narrowed his devil like eyes. "Great. _I am so dead!"_ Bob quickly said under his breath even though the whole room hear him anyway. And a chorus of laughs filled the air.

"Well let's get straight on to the matter at hand. Ok Malefor this question comes from RushWarrior: what made you desire to take over the world?"

The audience moved in closer. As did Spyro, Cynder and Sparx in the waiting room.

"Simple answer really. You see Bob I was told, since I can remember, that I was a special Dragon being Purple and all. So everyone said that was destined to be this great leader and what not. But it was denied from me and that pissed me off a bit."

"So its because they lied to you and you felt betrayed, from the other dragons?"

Malefor slightly huffed and coldly said. "Yes"

"Well that one way to hate people. Any way next question, again from RushWarrior: What happened wells you were training, or before you were training was there an event that also made you want to take over the world?"

"Well not really. The guardians pushed me to train harder and used to tell me I was going to rule everywhere, but that didn't work out." Bob and the audience almost tired to give him sympathy, until the Dark Master started to roar. "ALL BECAUSE OF THAT LITTE PURPLE STUPID PEST!"

The Dark Master roar made everyone shiver with fear. His roar shook all the seats in the room and Bob almost fell of his chair. "So I take you want Spyro dead yeah?"

Malefor looked at the other dragon was if he was going to slaughter him, there on the spot. "What do you THINK!" the Dark Master took in a deep breath to control his anger. And slowly let it escape from him.

"Sorry just a question. Anyway next question: out of interest, you got any family. Like a wife or children."

Malefor scanned Bob. His Devil eyes were looking at him with death. It Malefor 10 seconds answer the question. "No. No I don't"

Bob looked curious at him. "You took a long time to answer my question. So tell the truth. Do you have any family?" Bob realise he shouldn't have said that. Last time he was almost swallowed by a green dinosaur, no he was going to be burnt to a crisp.

"My parents died when I was first born. That the only Family I have ever had." The Dark Master glared at Bob. Bob was relieved that he wasn't going to be killed, but felt sorry for the Dark Master.

Bob gulped and then turned to the Dark Master. "Sorry about that. Ok one more question: How are you even alive?" mutters and confusing came from the audience. "No I'm being serious there is no way you could have survived that no way at all."

Malefor let out a small smile but retreated back to his usual scowl. "Well that's for me to now and you to find out isn't it Bob."

Bob shock his head "Well nice to have you here" with that Malefor walked off the stage.

"Okie dokie folks. For my next guess. We have the best feline archer in the world. Make some noise for Hunter!"

**If you have any questions for Hunter plz review or PM me. hoped you enjoyed the Chapter.**


	4. Hunter

**Interview Story**

**Hunter**

"Okie dokie folks. For my next guess. We have the best feline archer in the world. Make some noise for Hunter!"

The stage lit up with yellow light. Which made the whole room seem to set on fire, as the colours blazed on to the walls. All of a sudden a massive red and golden target came down to the other end of the stage, directly opposite the entrance for the guest to come on. The centre of the target was so small it would be impossible for anyone to hit it. Then a large cat walked onto the stage with a bow and a single arrow at hand. He took his stance, and the crowed was silent.

Time stopped for a mere second just as the cheetah loosens his grip, sending the arrow towards the target. DUH! There were then shouts and screams as the arrow had hit the centre of the target. With applause coming from the audience, bob and the other guess (minus the Villains). The lights went back to normal and then the target raise back up.

"Wow Hunter that was amazing!" Bob said as he shook his hand and offered him a seat.

"Well, thanks Bob. And thanks for allowing me to do that." Hunter said with his goofy smile.

"Not a problem, not a problem. So anyway you know how this is going to work." Hunter nodded his head. "Thanks to the people who didn't tell me you lot can hear and see everything we do on the stage" Bob growled.

The audience started to laugh at his anger, as did Hunter. "Well at least I'm not gunna say anything that gunna get me killed." Hunters smile then went from ear to ear as the words came out of his mouth.

Bob eyes then turned to terror and he face palmed himself. "OK. Now I'm dead. But your questions first. Ok this comes from Fringe. What Martial Arts have you been practicing?"

Hunter tapped his fingers on his head before speaking. "Well I have studied, Kung Fu, because of the year of the dragon. I've also studied kick boxing, karate and Chum Kane do."

"My that's a lot"

"Yeah but it's really fun. Plus I think kickboxing is my favourite one."

"ok this comes from Dragon warriors: have you ever had a crush on anybody and if so who?"

Hunter then turned bright red. "Bianca. Who I am currently going out with, and whom I love very much. And uh..." He then put his hands in his face and muffed out "Elora"

Bob looked stunned at him as did the audience. "Elora?" Hunter nodded, still covering his face, in shame. "Well, if you haven't told her you sure as have now." Hunter uncovered his face, which was still red and turned to Bob.

"No, I have told her, and Bianca I'm not gunna get murder by a Faun and a Rabbit any time soon."

"So when did you fancy her?"

"Before we met Spyro. But not after or during the time Ripto was in Avalar." Hunter said as his face was a little less red.

Bob smiled as he couldn't wait to her what both Elora and Bianca had to say about Hunter. "This brings me on nicely to my next question: "did you meet Spyro before Avalar, because that cheetah has the same name as you, and lives in the valley of Avalar"

"No, no, no. You see cause there is many worlds as such the dark master's world and the world we all live in. With the Shadow Realms, the Dragon Kingdom, the forgotten worlds and Avalar. So when The Dark Master took over his world, some of the people came over here, so Avalar has the same name as that one."

"I only ask because it's the anniversary of the eternal night, tonight so I thought it would be of some relevance to you?"

Hunter looked confused and loudly whisper. "What does 'RELEVANCE' mean?"

The audience started to laugh as the Cheetah looked at Bob with uncertainty. "it doesn't matter. oh I'm so sorry I forgot to ask: how is everything back stage?"

"It's a little tense, considering half of the room loath one person, and want him dead. So it's a bit in tense to say the least." Hunter said stretching the back of his head.

"don't worry I'm getting to the bottom of this as the night progress. Wonderful having you on the stage tonight!"

"Fantastic being here, but Bob before I go..." Hunter then Whisper something in his ear so nobody else could hear. Then a huge smile appeared on Bob face.

"I think that can be arranged. Hunter everybody!"

Hunter waved to the howling audience as he walked off the stage.

"Now for my next guess: we have the terror of the skies herself. CYNDER!"

**If you have any questions for Cynder plz review or PM me. Hoped you enjoyed the Chapter.**


	5. Cynder

**Interview story**

**Cynder**

**Sorry been a while since last update hope it was worth the wait. Without further or do lets begin.**

"Now for my next guess: we have the terror of the skies herself. CYNDER!"

"Cynder please take a seat. It is just amazing having you on my show. How are you?" Bob said with a smile on his face.

"Well it's great to be here! And I'm fine thanks"

"Before we start: I forgot to ask what happened back stage. So what really happened?"

Cynder cleared her throat. "Ok. Well what happened was: Spyro, Sparx and I were talking about what happened at the eternal night, and how Gaul can't be here, because he's dead. Then Hunter and Bianca were asking questions about it, because it's the anniversary today. Then all of sudden a fireball was aimed at Spyro's head! So we turned around to see Ripto, looking like he was about to explode, then he started blaming Spyro for everything, and then when Spyro tried to defend himself he tried to kill him." Cynder tried not laughed again, the image of the angry dinosaurs in her head.

Bob stretch his forehead "Well I'm going to have a very interesting conversation later I take it. But we're not here to talk about that we're here to talk about you. So Cynder this question comes from Dragon warriors: if Spyro and your mother were both in a cage. But you could only save one of them and the other had to die. Which one would you save?"

Cynder gave a hard and long glare into the audience. Her blue crystal eyes were just glued to a certain spot, she seemed lost but then she spoke. "Well that's easy to answer. Spyro, I would save Spyro."

"How come." Bob said intrigue to what the dragoness had to say.

"Well, Spyro's my best friend for one. Another reason is what I have been told about my mother. She's not worth trusting or even saving for that matter." Cynder gazed down to the floor

"Oh, who told you this?"

"The dragon Guardians. They knew her and they thought it best that I never have any contact with her."

"Isn't it a bit odd though? I mean they would have at least told her about the egg capture?"

"Oh yeah they did. She didn't do anything though." Cynder almost laughed at this point.

Bob, and the audience notice that Cynder began to look uncomfortable. "So let's move on shall we?" the black Dragoness, smiled and nodded. "Ok this comes from TY12345: Are you and Spyro married and do you have any kids."

A huge grin appeared on her face. She started to shake her head. "No, no, no, no. Me and Spyro are NOT married. No way. We are just friends. But on the topic of kids, I do actually have three kids."

"Oh really, wow. Three? But wait you're not going out with Spyro?"

"No we are just best friends. Spyro, Sparx and I are really close since what had happened with Malefor." Cynder closed her eyes with relief, that she finally was able to explain that hers and Spyro's relationship was only a friendship, and nothing more.

"So about you children what are their names?"

"Well my eldest is called Midday, then I have Crystal and my baby boy who is called Molten. They are not any trouble before you ask."

Bob slowly nodded and quickly asked the next question "Fringe asks is their anything about your claws that you like?"

"My claws? Ok? Well I guess that their sharp but no nothing else really." Cynder laughed.

"Ok Cynder I have a question for you." Bob sitting up straight to look professional. "How did it feel when you were free from the Dark Master, and when you thought Spyro had killed him?"

Cynder took a deep breath, and sighed. She didn't want to lie. Even though it would be the safer thing to do she wasn't going to. "Right can I say before I answer the question, that many people will prefer it if I lie to you Bob. But in light of that and the fact that loads of people are watching I'm not going to."

"Ok, you speak whenever you are ready." Bob said as his face dropped with concern.

"Well when I was free from the Dark Master it was strange. Strange because I had never know any other life, and because I only really knew how to kill. So it was scary and a weird, but at the same time. If only second, I felt safe and I felt strong in myself." Cynder then paused, so that she wouldn't cry. She then back to Bob so that she could finish the question. "When I thought Spyro had killed Malefor, to tell you the truth I was devastated."

Then the whole crowed faces turn into shock. None of them had ever expected Cynder to ever say those words. Whereas Bob kept and straight face and calmly said. "Continue"

"Well I felt devastated because even though he had put me through hell and messed me up. he was all I ever knew. but all the same he is a prick. but he piratically raised me." Cynder said with a heavy heart.

"Well back to Spyro are you sore that your not going out?" Bob asked in a confused voice.

"Look is that any really any of your business is it Bob" Cynder said in a loud and irritated voice.

"ok ok forget i said anything. well that all we have tie for. its been lovely to have you on the show."

Thanks for having me"

"Cynder everybody" howls and screams filled the air as Cynder left. "so in light of that shocking revelation. We have golden heart sorceress. BIANCA."

**Anyway hope you enjoyed if you have any question for Bianca because please leave a review for PM me. Thanks for you support and readership. **


	6. Note

Note:

Alright that chapter was a load of crap, I know. But because I realise that a lot of people are un happy with the chapter I will change it.

I'm changing it because I understand that you lot are important and I respect what people have said, so therefore I have changed it so Malefor is not her Dad as it was a stupid idea.

However I haven't change she is with Spyro, as they will get together at the end of the story I promise .

Sorry again if you hated it and I have changed it. So I hope that you all continue to read the story.

Thanks for reading all the same if you don't still don't want to read it.


End file.
